


One Universe for another...

by KittyKatCat77



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Fan Characters, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatCat77/pseuds/KittyKatCat77
Summary: After the famous Steven Universe moves away and starts his life independent, the crystal gems have a new Universe to occupy their time and attention. Greg Demayo doesn't quite mind this, as its nice to have people, or gems, to talk to. Yet, the crystal gems have no idea that Greg was so affected by the whole gem confusion.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Greg Universe, Sapphire & Greg Universe
Kudos: 9





	One Universe for another...

It had been almost a week since Steven moved on. It took a while, but soon everyone else went on their life. Fortunately, the crystal gems had someone to focus on. It wasn't Steven, but it was his father, Greg Demayo Universe. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl did have things to do around the city, but they always made sure to make sure Greg was doing okay.   
\-------------------------  
This day in particular was a very nice and warm day, so Greg was sitting in the back of his van, doors open, singing to a small group of gems. Greg never knew why, but the gems always loved Greg's music, even now when the years have caught up to him. He finished the song, giving the guitar in his hands one last strum as several of gems clapped in unison. A smaller Nephrite spoke up.

"Mister.. I have a question."

Greg looked at the shy Nephrite, and gave her a smile of acknowledgement.

"What... What is.. L-Luvve?"

Greg paused, not really not having and answer for the question. Oh, that's it.

"Well, love is a feeling that can't be explained. It's a feeling that makes you happy, that gives you the feeling of lightness."

Greg was about to rant off, but soon focused his mind back to   
reality.

"Anyway, you gems should get back to your work now, I don't want any of you falling behind."

The gems soon got up and went back to the busy part of the city to continue their work.   
Except one.

"Bismuth, is everything alright?"

Bismuth smapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Greg, who looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

"Oh, y-yeah! I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"About how... how you described love.. I do experience that feeling a lot."

Bismuth looked back down a little, remembering all of the fuzzy feelings she would have.

"Who for?"

Bismuth paused, a little nervous.

"F-For Pearl.."

Greg let out a small chuckle, causing Bismuth's face to get warm as she turned her head away.

"So.."

Greg started, which caught Bismuth's attention.

"You love pearl?"

Bismuth nodded, then repeated the statement.

"Yes.. I.. I love Pearl."


End file.
